Nueva vida
by cami-potterheadforever
Summary: ya han pasado 6 años desde que los vulturis vinieron a por nosotros, 6 años desde que no veo a mis amigos, yo no soy lo que todos creen que soy y ya es hora de que vuelva a mi verdadero hogar junto con Edward y mi Nessie
1. prologo

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo mi nueva historia titulada nueva vida, espero que sea de su agrado.

Prologo

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que los Vulturis intentaron dañarnos a mi familia y a mí. Me siento mal por no revelarle a mi familia mi verdadera identidad, ya que yo jamás he sido ni humana ni vampira, yo soy una karmin, una criatura parecida a los vampiros, solo que más peligrosa.

Extrañaba a mis verdaderos amigos: Caroline (Carol), Daniel (Dani), Sheila (Sheili) y por ultimo Monique (Moni o Mona), ellos al igual que yo son karmin, hemos sido amigos durante toda nuestra vida; Carol es la genio, Dani es el bromista, Sheili es la más sociable, Moni es la cariñosa y yo soy la que tiene más fuerza de voluntad.

Todos vivíamos en New york, en una gran mansión que entre todos construimos, todos trabajamos en la escuela Galaxi, es una escuela a la que acuden gente de todas la especies existentes en la galaxia. Y mis amigos y yo también trabajamos como policías intergalácticos, para que comprendan mejor, les contare toda la historia.

" hace millones de años, alrededor de todas las galaxias existentes, se encontraban los mundos de cada especie; en algunos planetas vivían únicamente hadas, en otros vampiros y así con todos los otros mundos, cuando se creó la tierra, habitantes de diferentes mundos decidieron irse a vivir allí, hasta los vampiros y muchas especies empezaron a reclamar la tierra como suya propia, los karmin eran los únicos que todavía no reclamaban la tierra, mi especie permanecía tranquila, hasta que nuestra reina se harto de las peleas entre mundos y decidió usar su poder para decirles a los otros mundos que la tierra podía ser de todos; pero muchos mundos no estuvieron de acuerdo, y los vampiros incluidos entre esa multitud, decidieron atacarnos"

"todos los mundos sufrieron una guerra de gran magnitud, la reina uso mucho de su poder para crear una barrera que protegiera a nuestro mundo, igual que a la tierra. Con el paso de los años, las otras especies se dieron cuenta de que la reina de los karmin tenía razón, y así, un grupo de gente de cada especie emprendió su viaje asía la tierra, los reyes pensaron que para que la tierra estuviera llena de sustentos para su especie, decidieron crear a los humanos"

Pero aun después de tantos años, todavía hay criaturas que planean adueñarse de la tierra para ellos mismos; y la función de la policía intergaláctica, es que deben detener a esas personas. Mucha gente se devolvió a sus mundos, ya que extrañaban a sus hermanos o padres. Todavía queda gente en el planeta tierra que sabe eso de los mundos, y sus guerras, pero no son tantos como hace unos siglos"

Yo soy parte de esa poca gente que sabe lo de los mundo, y mi madre es la reina de los karmin, Renee no es mi verdadera mamá, en realidad ni siquiera se parecen.

También tengo dos hermanos, Carter es la de el medio, ella tiene 14.000 años, mi hermano Sebastián es el menor, el tiene 10.000 años, y yo soy la mayor, tengo 20.000.000, lo la razón por la que tengo la apariencia de una chica de 19 años, es porque los karmin pueden cambiar su apariencia, podemos hacernos ver como bebes, adolecentes adultos, hacernos ver como nuestra edad nos requiere, o cambiar nuestra apariencia física como la cara, las piernas el pelo etc.

Los karmin pueden cambiar su apariencia, somos rápidos como vampiros y más fuertes que ellos, somos demasiado agiles, no brillamos a la luz del sol, podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros mediante telepatía, somos hermosos, extremadamente peligrosos, la razón es que nuestro veneno es letal, y por último podemos quedar embarazadas, y a su vez anular el proceso de fecundación.

Tengo planeado contarles a los Cullen sobre mi verdadera identidad hoy, y esperar que me perdonen por no decírselos antes, y volver a New york con mi gente, si no me perdonan tendré que ir sola.

¿Les gusto el cap.? Espero que sí, esta historia será genial se los aseguro.

Dejen Reviews XD


	2. verdades

Aquí está el cap número 2, que los disfruten.

Verdades

Estaba sentada en una de los sillones de la sala de la mansión Cullen con todos ellos al frente mío. Estaba lista para contarles la verdad sobre mí, pero no encontraba las palabras, hasta que recibí un mensaje de Sheila.

"apresúrate en contarles la verdad, Moni esta que va a buscarte.

PD: te extrañamos mucho"

Sonreí internamente por el mensaje, sabía que tenía que decirle a mi familia ahora mi verdadera identidad.

Chicos, tengo algo muy importante que contarles- y así les conté toda mi historia- se que lo más probable es que ahora me odien, pero si logran perdonarme, quisiera que me acompañaran a New york.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la historia, yo me quede callada a la espera de que me dijeran algo. La canción Pound the alarm de Nicki Minaj lleno el salón, eso significaba que me estaban llamando, vi que en la pantallita estaba el nombre Moni, atendí con cuidado sabiendo que las personas escuchaban atentamente la conversación.

Moni, que sucede porque me llamas.

Quiero saber si ya les dijiste a tu familia la historia.

Si

Entonces mueve tu trasero hasta New york, sabes que te extrañamos muchísimo y que no te vemos desde hace 6 años, y todos hasta Dani están emocionados con verte.

Lo sé, tratare de estar allí… mañana- todos los presentes me miraron con detenimiento-.

Oye Isa, Carol me está gritando que hables con ella- se podía escuchar la voz de Carol de fondo gritando cosas como "pásame el teléfono ahora mismo Moni" o "quiero hablar con ella" también podía escuchar que Dani intentaba clamarlas- está bien Moni pásamela.

Casi inmediatamente después que dije eso, Carol le arranco el celular a Moni.

¡hola Isa! Te extraño tanto, sabes lo que es estar haciendo diferentes misiones sin ti, es insoportable, necesitábamos que callaras a Dani como tú sueles hacer- los Cullen me miraron con sorpresa, yo tuve que explicarles que yo callaba a Dani con un golpe en la cabeza-.

Después de terminar la oración, se escucho por el auricular un vestido rasgarse, seguido de un grito de enojo y luego se corto la llamada, extrañada quite el celular de mi oreja y lo guarde en mi bolso, me voltee hacia los Cullen esperando un veredicto.

Escucha bella, decidimos que lo pensaremos unos minutos y luego te lo diremos.

Y así después de hablar todos se dirigieron a la cocina, después de unos minutos todos regresaron, solo quedo de pie Alice, supuse que me diría su decisión.

Bella entre todos decidimos que…

Hola chicas espero que disfruten el cap.

En el próximo les diré la decisión de los Cullen sobre perdonar o no a bella.

Adiós espero que dejen muchos reviews.

Besos att: cami-twilightcullenfan


	3. descisiones

Hola lectoras, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. Que lo disfruten.

Decisiones

Bella, entre todos decidimos que… te perdonamos, entendemos que lo hiciste por nosotros.

Luego de decirme esas palabras todos me sonrieron y se despidieron para subir a empacar sus maletas, los únicos que se quedaron abajo fueron Nessie (de apariencia de una joven de 14 años) y Edward.

Ambos caminaron hasta mi para darme un abrazo que yo gustosa les respondí, después del abrazo Edward me beso y se sentó a mi lado, en cambio mi hija se santo a mi lado.

Ustedes enserio me perdonan

Claro- dijeron al mismo tiempo- siempre te perdonaremos no importa las circunstancias.

Después de esas palabras, ambos me volvieron a abrazar, así nos quedamos una rato hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para empacar.

Al día siguiente todos estábamos fuera de la mansión, listos para partir hacia New york, estábamos repartidos de la siguiente forma, en el Ferrari iríamos Edward, mi hija y yo, en el Jeep irían Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle, y por ultimo en el porsche irían Jasper y Alice.

Y así partimos hacia New york.

A lo lejos pude divisar la mansión (N/A métanse en . /imgres?hl=es&biw=1024&bih=597&tbm=isch&tbnid=-90DwueG7RrzgM:&imgrefurl= . %3Fidn%3D379224%26f1%3D20120705&docid=bijldCRDkto8xM&imgurl= . /edis/20120705/fotos_ &w=600&h=329&ei=1YKAULSFN6L10gGCqYCABg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=2&sig=112275550830906085157&page=2&tbnh=145&tbnw=294&start=12&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0,i:99&tx=230&ty=69)

Todos los Cullen quedaron sorprendidos ante la mansión, cuando entramos en el estacionamiento, coloque mi auto donde estaba un cartel que decía mi nombre, luego les dije a los demás que se estacionaran en los sitios donde decía invitados.

Cuando nos bajamos de los autos, pude ver a Sheila (n/a foto en mi perfil) asomada en el balcón, seguido de su grito.

Salto desde el bacón hasta llegar a donde estaba parada, me dio un fuerte abrazo para saltar las dos de felicidad, claro que los demás no se hicieron esperar, y nos dimos un abrazo grupal.

Atrás de ellos estaba mi madre (la verdadera) sonriéndome esperando a que fuera hasta ella, y así lo hice, salte a sus brazos, y empecé a llorar de felicidad.

Cuando me aparte de mi madre, pude ver por encima de sus hombro como caminaban hasta mis dos hermanos menores (n/a foto en mi perfil) nos abrazamos un buen rato los tres llorábamos a mares de felicidad, hace tanto que no veía a mis hermanos, que escuchaba atentamente sus problemas o logros; los amaba con toda mi alma.

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el cap. Núm. 3 espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen muchos reviews

BESOS XD


	4. Chapter 4

¡Aviso!

Queridas lectoras, quería avisarles de algo súper-mega-híper importante… ahora me encanta Harry Potter, y me estoy olvidando de crepúsculo, lo lamento tanto chicas, ya no tengo motivaciones para seguir con mis historias, sé que estoy quedando como una traidora, pero no es mi culpa que ahora me encante tanto Harry Potter.

Tal vez retome mis historias en unos meses, y creo que están en todo su derecho de dejar de leer mis historias y poner comentarios ofensivos, porque sé que muchas de mis lectoras deben odiar H.P.

Espero que algún día logren entenderme.

Besos y mil disculpas.

Atte: cami-twilightcullenfan


	5. Chapter 5

Volverlos a ver

Bella pov

Nos dirigimos todos al salón de la gran mansión, me senté en un sillón con mis dos hermanos menores, y cada uno poso su brazo en mis hombros.

-estamos muy contentos de que hallas vuelto isa-empezó a decir Sheila- pero haznos el favor de cambiar tu aspecto de vampira al de antes de irte de nuestro lado-esto último lo dijo con falsos ojos de cachorrito-.

-claro-conteste-. (N/a foto de la nueva apariencia de bella en mi perfil)

Los Cullen se sorprendieron enormemente ante este aspecto, pero mis amigos y hermanos me dedicaron una sonrisa radiante. Nos quedamos hablando de lo que cada uno había hecho en mi ausencia, y descubrí que Daniel y Moni eran novios oficiales, que Carter está comprometida con Mike (su novio desde hace tiempo) claro que cuando Carter me lo conto, Esme se asusto ya que Carter tenia la apariencia de una chica de 15 años, pero entre las dos le explicamos que en realidad ella es mucho mayor que Esme, ella se calmo un poco pero ese sentimiento fue sustituido por la intriga. Y Sebastián estaba de novio con Alison:

Alison me cae bien, es una chica responsable, tierna, un poco introvertida y muy paciente, una cualidad vital para esta con Sebastián.

Los Cullen pero sobre todo Edward y mi hija estaban intrigados con mi nueva apariencia y mi actitud, ya que de cierta forma soy completamente diferente a como los Cullen al completo me conocían, y los entendía era mucha información t cambios en muy poco tiempo, espero que se acostumbren.

Hola chicas, como ya saben estoy obsesionada con H.P pero yo se que ese no es motivo para dejar de escribir en mis historias, espero que sigan fieles a la historia como en el primer día porque de lo contrario me sentiré muy triste.

Mentira, yo las quiero a todas aunque hayan dudado mucho en seguir mis historias como antes.

Dejen reviews plisss.


	6. tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

Se tienen que ir

Bella pov

Mi hermana estuvo muy callada esta semana, siempre salía al jardín con la escusa de tomar aire, este comportamiento me estaba intrigando, sobre todo porque ella siempre fue una chica muy alegre y extrovertida.

Estaba harta, cuando mi hermana volvió a salir otra vez al jardín fui tras ella.

Ok, dime qué te pasa.

Dije sentándome a su lado en la hierba del jardín, el sol nos pegaba en la cara, y hacia que el ahora cabello rubio platino de mi hermana brillara natural mente.

Solo si prometes no decirle nada a mama- me dijo con voz angustiada, mirando a la puerta trasera con nerviosismo- promételo.

Está bien, lo prometo, no le diré nada a mama- le prometí solemnemente- ahora habla antes de que Edward venga- se lo advertí porque sentí la esencia de mi marido en la casa, lo suficiente mente lejos como para poder escuchar sin ser visto-.

Si lo sé, puedo sentir su aroma- me contesto olfateando el aire- bueno trata de alejarlo de aquí, no voy a hablar con el presente- puntualizo mirando con desprecio a la puerta, su actitud me sorprendió, ella normal mente era muy dulce-.

Me levante de mi lugar y camine con paso decido a la puerta trasera, y efectiva mente, unos metros más allá estaba Edward, con sus manos blanquecinas dentro de sus bolsillos.

Edward debo pedirte que te vayas, por favor, se que quieres escuchar mi conversación con mi hermana, pero aunque seas mi esposo y confíe ciegamente en ti, al parecer, mi hermana no piensa lo mismo que yo.

De acuerdo, pero me dices de lo que hablaron en la noche.

No prometo nada- le conteste con tono juguetón- ahora sal.

Edward camino hasta mí, me dio un tierno beso en los labios y se fue, gire sobre mis talones para caminar hacia el jardín, donde estaba sentada mi hermana abrazada a sus piernas.

Ahora me dirás que es lo que te ocurre- le dije sentándome de nuevo a su lado-

Mi hermana tomo aire y me miro a los ojos, me dedico una sonrisa triste para contestarme.

-… estoyembarazadadeMikedesdeas edosmeses- me dijo de sopetón, tan rápido, que no alcance a entender-.

- que dijiste.

- dije que estoy embarazada de Mike- me aclaro esta vez despacio-.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, MI HERMANA Carter estaba E-M-B-R-A-Z-A-D-A NO LO PUEDO CREER.

¡QUE TU ESTA QUEEE!

SHHHHH baja la voz o mama te va a escuchar- me alerto tapándome la boca con sus delicadas manos.

¿Estás embarazada de Mike?-le pregunte dudosa, porque si no era así se metería en un problema grande-.

Es obvio hermanita-me aclaro con una cara que decía clara mente _me creías de esas_-.

Bueno mas te vale-le conteste con una mirada picara-estoy feliz por ti-le dije abrazándola cariñosa mente-.

Si es genial-chillo emocionada-pero el problema es decírselo a mama-esto último lo dijo un poco preocupada-.

Estas de broma, eres más vieja que todos los Cullen juntos, y lo digo literalmente-le contradije pasando un brazo por sus hombros-.

O por cierto, los chicos quieren hablar contigo-me informo mi hermana-me dijeron que era urgente-.

¿Donde están?-le pregunte-.

Están en la sala de reuniones-me contesto segura-.

Y con esas palabras me encamine dentro de la mansión, la sala de reuniones, era una sala grande con una mesa alargada de ladera lustrada en el medio, la puerta estaba encantada para que no se pudiera escuchar lo que se decía dentro, cortesía de los magos.

Cuando entre en la sala, todos mis amigo-compañeros estaban ahí, cerré la puerta tras de mí y todos se quedaron callados inmediatamente, me senté en mi lugar a esperar a que hablaran.

Escucha Isa… tu sabes que todos te queremos muchísimo-hiso una pausa en la que todos asintieron- y tu sabes nuestra enemistad con los vampiros y pues… tus amiguitos no pueden seguir viviendo aquí-después de decir eso serró los ojos como si fuera a haber una explosión de un momento a otro-.

Pero ¿Por qué?-les pregunte exaltada- ello son mi suegros, cuñados, mi marido, y mi hija-le aclare molesta-.

Lo sabemos, pero sabes que estamos molestos con su especie, ellos nos quitaron muchos seres queridos estos años, y nos duele verlos a ello- añadió Sheila triste-no es porque no nos agraden, de hecho, me cae bien Rosalie, pero igual es doloroso.

No puedo alejarme de ellos, donde se quedaran-le dije irritada-no pueden ir a la calle, eso no sería educado.

Estábamos pensando que podrían quedarse en la casita de huéspedes, así no te separarías tanto de ellos- además, así podremos comer como nuestra naturaleza demanda-añadió-.

Lo pensé durante unos momentos, los Culle no se irían del todo, pero me dolería dejarlos, igual que dejar a mis amigos.

Con una condición- dije, todos asintieron en señal de aceptación y continúe- mi hija y marido podrán entrar cuando quieran-puntualice-.

Está bien, pero si vas a hacer algo subido de todo con tu esposo mas te vale no hacerlo en esta casa- acepto y remarco Daniel con una sonrisa picara-.

No tomamos las manos todos y bajamos a la sala, donde nos quedamos charlando, y Dani saco unas cervezas. (Los karmin sentimos el sabor de las bebidas pero no nos podemos emborrachar)

Luego se lo informaría a los Cullen.

**Hola queridas lectoras, siento mucho el retraso pero no tenia inspiración escribiré mas seguido lo juro.**

**Dejen reviews plis **

**En serio siento mucho tanta demora, lo que pasa es que mi pc se daño y no se podía entrar en internet, de verdad lo siento y tratare de subir el próximo cap a tiempo.**

**Adiós.**


	7. visitas inesperadas

Hola queridas lectoras, de verdad siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, eso lo explicare al final del cap.

Visitas inesperadas

Bella pov

Desde que le dije a los Cullen sobre la opinión de mis amigos, ellos respetaron su decisión sin oponer mucha resistencia (excepto Edward).

Estaba en el lago cerca de la mansión sentada en el pasto con Edward abrasándome por detrás, no decíamos nada, pero eso no significaba que necesitásemos hablar mucho.

Ahora había adoptado la apariencia de una chica de 17, con el pelo rojo fuego, pestañas largas, labios rellenitos, cara un poquito afilada y buen cuerpo.

Sabes bella- me dijo mi marido al oído causando que se me formara una pequeña sonrisa- creo, que jamás lograre acostúmbrame a que cambies de forma, porque siempre te he visto como…

La flacucha chica torpe y de cabellos marrones y a veces algo ingenua- le interrumpí súbitamente- si lo sé, tal vez esas no iban a ser tus palabras. Pero sé que en lo profundo de tu compleja mente, tú me vez así.

Tal vez, pero eso no cambia que me hallas enamorado tanto.

Después de que me dijera eso, me voltee y lo bese con pasión, y el beso hubiera llegado a mas si no fuera por un movimiento tétrico de los arboles.

De los frondosos árboles apareció una joven de unos 17 años, tenía unos cabellos rubios casi blancos que caían como cascadas por su espalda, unos ojos azules cargados de frialdad y una figura esbelta.

Llevaba puesto un vestido medio vaporoso de color amarillo, con encaje de algo parecido a flores de color negras t una cinta negra debajo des busto. (n/a aquí esta el link: Vestidos-de-Fiesta-Elegantes-Vestidos-Largos-De-Noche-De-Gasa-Sin-Tirantes-bmz_ . )

Y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que tenia a mi amigo Jacob tomado de su gran brazo.

Estoy molesta Isabella.

¿Por qué Sintia?- le dije a la chica que acababa de reconocer.

Ella era Sintia, la reina de la tribu de fuego.

Los humanos de fuego o fuegoirs humanis son unas criaturas cuya apariencia era de humanos pero podían lanzar fuego por cualquier extremidad del cuerpo, también al molestarse mucho, su cabello se incendiaba.

Te atreves a preguntarme el porque Karmin insolente, lo que sucede es que este chucho estaba merodeando por nuestras tierras- grito molesta, ya empezaba a encenderse su cabello.

Por dios Sintia no es como para molestarte tanto.

Claro que lo es Isabela- me dijo siseando como serpiente- sabes muy bien que mi tribu le tiene pavor a estos chuchos, no quiero que otro como el pase cerca de mi bosque de fuego entendiste estúpida, y si otro como el vuelve a aparecer por mi bosque buscándote y sin aviso, juro que te incendiare viva.

Hey, hey, hey, no hay que ponerse a amenazar tan temprano…-empezó a tratar de calmar Sintia ya que su cabello estaba prendido en fuego y tenia ojos rojo fuego.

Lo lamento mucho Sintia, prometo que no volverá a pasar-le dije con tono calmado.

Ella pareció percibir mi tono tranquilizador, porque empezó a serenarse.

Esta bien Isa, perdón por ponerme tan furibunda- se disculpo como si nada hubiera pasado y no me hubiera insultado.

No hay problema querida.

Y asi Sintia se fue dejando a un Jacob tembloroso por el temor y a un Edward con mirada incrédula.

Esa mujer es bipolar o que-me dijo mi amigo mitad divertido mitad temeroso-

No, solo esta molesta, aunque a veces me da miedo su carácter pasivo- le dije divertida por su actitud

Bueno ¿y porque estas aquí?-le pregunto Edward mirándolo de manera duditativa-.

Lo que sucede es que como saben, yo estoy imprimado de Nessie y no puedo permanecer alejado de ella mas tiempo.

Esta bien te llevaremos a verla- le dije de manera tierna al saber que había vijado tnatos kilómetros solo para ver a Nessie-.

Gracias- me contesto-.

Y asi los tresnos fuimos juntos hablando hasta la mansión.

Mátenme.

Si quieren mándenme a cien Janes tortúrame por no haber actualizado antes.

También se que este cap esta súper corto pero tengo ciertos problemas personales que me inpiden escribir.

Gracias a esos problemas no podre actualizar muy seguido de ahora en adelante.

Asi que tendrán que acostumbrarse.

Dejen muchos reviews.

Y las quiero XD


	8. adelanto de la continuacion

Holis lectoras, aquí estoy yo otra vez, y vengo a traerles un adelanto de la continuación, (lo explicare todo al final)

Bella pov

Esto era para lo que me había preparado toda mi vida, este era el momento en que todas las cosas dejaran de tener sentido, este es el momento que al igual que espere temí.

Una brisa gélida nos calo hasta lo huesos, tanto asi que los Cullen se estremecieron, esa brisa era inhumana era anormal, siento como mi cabello cambia igual que todo mi ser, para ser igual que cuando era una adolescente en mi mundo. Mi cabello se volvió blanco azulado, mis ojos se volvieron de un color violeta con pequeños puntos morados (son raros verdad, pero asi me gustan) mi cuerpo se volvió esbelto y perfecto (mas que el de los vampiros) mi cara cambio radicalmente no tenia ni una imperfección y era de un color balno como la porcelana, mis labios se volvieron rojos carmesí como me gustaban; además de que ya no tenia puesto ese atuendo que me había puesto en la mañana sino que traía un vestido azul turquesa largo, señido en la parte del busto para luego ser suelto, en la parte del busto había muchos diamantes de diferentes tamaños y debajo de ello había una cinta de adorno.

Los Cullen me miraron con cara de ¡WTF! Y los entendía, si yo viera a alguien antes de una batalla ponerse un vestido tan fino como ese yo me quedaría con la misma expresión, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que este vestido me lo habían elaborado unas brujas como regalo de cumpleaños (entre mis mejores amigas están varias brujas) y eso hacia al vestido indestructible, además de que una princesa siempre lucia muy bien.

Mis amigos también cambiaron su anatomía, lo que me recordó viejos momento con ellos.

Mire a Edward mientras le sonreía y enseñaba como mis colmillos crecían (ya saben tipo película barata) solo que no eran tangrandes como lo dicen esos escritores humanos.

Tambien mis uñas crecieron y terminaron en punta como las de un gato, pero no eran del tamaño de la garras de acero de tipo X men.

Le hice señas a mi hija para que se acercara a mi, después de todo debía ser extraño para ella ver a su madre tan cambiada a como ella la conocía, le dí un fuerte abrazo y le susurre a oído.

No te preocupes por mi linda, esta no es tu pelea ni la de tu papi, tio o abuelos, esto es entre los karmin y ellos ok, y quisiera que mantuvieras alejados de este embrollo a tu familia por favor se que tu tienes el "poder" suficiente para hacerlo- le susurre con ternura- después de todo eres mi hija no.

Sentí como se avecinaba otra brisa gélida, y voltie a ver rápido a mis amigos, para después mirar preocupada a mi marido y su familia, y regresar a ver a mi hija.

Observa y aprende mi niña.

Bese la mejilla a mi hija y la lleve con los Cullen.

Observen y teman vampiritos- dijo con sorna Moni, para después hacerme señas-.

Ustedes quédense aquí pase lo que pase, esta no es su pelea,y antes de que interrumpas Edward te voy a demostrar cuanto puedo defenderme- le dije a los Cullen mirando a Edward en especial-.

Después camine hasta quedar en medio de un semi circulo que hacían mis amigos, asentí con la cabeza mientras ellos levantaban la manos igual que yo. De mis manos salían pequeños hilos de electricidad hasta convertirse en algo mortífero, los Cullen retrocedieron un paso a sabiendas de que esa electricidad podía convertirse en fuego, y me dio risa la cara que pus Jake al verme las manos.

Entonces empecé a levar rayos de electricidad al vacio, hasta que varios kilometro mas allá se dispersaron y explotaron, empezando a formar un escudo de electricidad. Después de que empezaran a dispersarse mis amigos empezaron a lanzar rayos también, mientras yo seguía expandiendo el escudo y fortaleciéndolo, mientras los Cullen miraban estupefactos los que hacíamos.

¿Qué diablos estas haciendo Bella?- me grito Edward preocupadísimo por lo que estaba haciendo-.

Solo estoy creando un escudo de energía impenetrable, es solo para protegernos no te preocupes. Renesme quieres acercarte un minuto.

Nessie se separo de Jacob para acercarse a mi sin entender nada.

Observa esto cariño- le dije con cariño mientras extendía un solo dedo y empecé a extender los hilos más potente de electricidad que podía, y extendía la mano de mi hija con cuidado con mi mano normal. Al Jake ver mis intensiones intento impedirlo pero Rosalie lo tomo de su enorme brazo y apretó fuerte lo que causo que Jake soltara un pequeño gritito y retrocediera. Presione mi dedo eléctrico contra su mano y Nessie miraba sorprendida como la electricidad se extendia por su mano.

Y mi hija por diversión tiraba un rayo hacia el pasto causando fuego, que yo apague serrando mi mano con elegancia.

Pero no habia tiempo ya para las bromas y la diversión, le entregue mi hija a mi esposo para luego besarlo a el con, pasión, no era un beso de despedida era solo un hasta luego.

Me separe de el y regrese a donde estaban mis amigos y donde se besaban unos muy apasionados Dani y Moni, si no estuviéramos en esta situación juraría que empezarían a hacer cosa no aptas para menores (ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero).

Pude ver como a lo lejos se veía un ejercito de vampiros, hombres de hielo, los skiptis (criaturas que describiere después) y muchas especies mas, nos sobre pasaban en numero por mucho y pude ver a lo vulturi allí mismo, al verlos se me dibujo una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

Los que nadie sabía era que yo tenía un arma secreta dispuesta a usar.

El ejército se detuvo cuando llegaron a los límites de mi escudo causando que los hombres de hielo empezaran tener descargas eléctricas por todo su congelado cuerpo, y que dos de ellos se desmayaran sobre un grupito de skiptis que quedaron atrapados bajo el hielo, pero que volvieran a salir.

Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la increíble Isabelle Karmin. Hola presiosa no te veo desde que te alejaras de mi 100 años después de estar casados, y por lo que veo ya me remplazaste – dijo el líder del ejercito, el cual en su momento fue mi esposo, el era un hombre apuesto y de cabellos rubios y ojos de un gris muy profundo, de los que alguna vez estuve enamorada-.

Puede que yo siga igual de linda pero tu sigues siendo un imbécil Adam, después de todo fuiste tu quien me traiciono con Emilia si no mal recuerdo, además de que tu para mi ya esta muerto para mi, pero hoy podre cumplirlo de verdad.

Ya veremos preciosa ya veremos…

Continuara…

**Holiss mis queridas lectoras.**

**Aquí les traigo un adelanto de la segunda temporada.**

**Lo que sucede es que este primer fic fue solo un pre-calentamiento la segunda temporada se titulara: mi mundo tu pesadilla. Si se que suena lindo y misterioso.**

**Perdón por desaparecer por tanto tiempo pero ya saben, entre colegio, lectura, la flojera…**

**Espero que sigan leyéndome y nos veremos en otro momento.**

**Besos y adiós.**


End file.
